horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Trapped!
Horrid Henry Trapped! is the forty-seventh episode of Series 1. Description Henry finds himself trapped in the cellar with Peter - things couldn't get any worse. Plot Peter is playing in his bedroom with Bunny, when Henry opens the door asks Peter where his video game is. Peter does not know until Henry holds Bunny in his hand and threatens to staple him to the wall if Peter does not tell him where it is. Peter snatches Bunny back and runs away with Henry chasing him until they fall in the cellar. They try to call for help, but unfortunately Mum doesn't hear them. They try using the golf club to make some sound, but fails. Henry soon tells Peter to give him a leg up but he refuses. To force Peter, Henry throws Bunny on the shelf and sharply tells Peter again. Henry tries to reach the window but lose balances and falls. Peter tells him he didn't get Bunny. Henry soon starts saying everything has been Peter's fault ever since he was born. Henry tells him that he tried to get rid of him, but whenever he came up with a great idea, he got into trouble and blames Peter for the damages. Henry soon has enough and uses a spoon to tunnel his way out (not surprisingly, it breaks) and then uses boxes to stack for him to get out. Peter calls Henry mean and shows that Henry once saved his life. Many years ago, Henry and Peter were playing in the park, when Peter was almost attacked by a rottweiler, until Henry scared it away. Mum thought Henry scared Peter, but soon saw that Henry was saving him. Henry tries to cover up the truth by saying that the dog was going near Mr Kill and scared it away. Peter still tells Henry that he did save him. But Henry lies even more, until the shelf, along with Bunny, starts to collapse on Peter, when Henry shoves him out of the way and gets crushed by the shelf. In the hospital, Henry was in bed with Bunny next to him, he rang the bells so many times since nobody didn't bring his breakfast. The nurse comes in with an injection, Henry quickly hides under the cover. Soon he comes out and asked the nurse about his breakfast and she says he cannot eat anything until his test and tells him not to ring the bell. Henry thinks it's unfair but on the bright side, he's been missing school. Miss Battle-Axe and Moody Margaret arrived, and Henry quickly hides Bunny. She and his classmates were worried since he was kept in hospital over night expect for Margaret. She told him that everyone including her signed a card that says "Get Well, Hero!". Miss Battle-Axe told Henry that he's a hero for saving Peter but he felt embarrassed. Margaret gives Henry the card but Henry suggested something to eat and Miss Battle-Axe told him that he's not allowed anything. As Miss Battle-Axe and Margaret leave him alone, Henry couldn't help this because his reputation is ruined and everyone will be him "Hero Henry!". Since Henry was getting so hungry, so he decided to get out of bed and find something to eat and he leaves Bunny in bed. Later, The nurse takes Mum, Dad and Peter to the scanner room but then Henry grabs his brother and asked for his money in return for saving his life. Before they go to Henry's room for his test, Henry wanted to show Peter something amazing. Mum and Dad entered the room but they only saw Bunny but not Henry and they wondered where Peter is. The operators were ready but when they pulled the cover, it was Peter tied up and not Henry. After they saw Peter they got him out and were searching for Henry. Meanwhile he was at the table with the food he can eat at last, he laughs and eats the chicken. Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Bunny * Mr Kill * Miss Battle-Axe * Moody Margaret Errors *When the shelf is collapsing, the bandages on Bunny show up before they're even added in the hospital scene. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1